1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are generally directed to the unified and normalized management of an object within a structured data store on any machine and/or across different machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, data-centric software applications and application platforms have incorporated one or more software architecture patterns and programming paradigms, including service-oriented, client-server, peer-to-peer, event-driven, and object-oriented architectures, and object-oriented programming, object-relational mapping, and entity-relationship modeling.
Conventionally, machine to machine and human to machine communications are managed through one or more communication protocols (e.g., MQTT, XMPP, DDS, AMQP, CoAP, RESTful HTTP).
None of the existing software architecture patterns or communication protocols has an abstraction layer capable of effectively supporting the interoperability requirements of the Internet of Things. This leads to fragmented systems within complex and costly integrations between disparate systems.
It would be beneficial to have an architectural pattern and communication protocol that eliminates fragmentation and provides a normalized layer of abstraction that supports universal interoperability among machines, and enables unified management of an object within a structured data store on any machine and/or across different machines.